


Remnants

by nereidee (aurasama)



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurasama/pseuds/nereidee
Summary: The one safe haven from the Illithid dreams Daer knows is always Astarion, and he needs him more than ever as the stranger in his dreams grows more persistent. Set during act 1 of Baldur's Gate 3 (Early Access), from the point of view of Daer, a Zariel tiefling ranger."Nightmares he's used to, ones of fire and brimstone, not ones that sound and feel like his gentlest daydreams, were it not for the warning in his heart. The man's kisses taste like ash in Daer's mouth all the same."
Relationships: Astarion (Baldur's Gate)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Remnants

Sleep comes just as easily as he dreads. When Daer closes his eyes, his thoughts are drawn at once to the image of an elf who is somehow his every night-time fantasy made flesh. No, not image; mirage, but so frightfully lifelike that his touch feels real and stirs something in Daer's blood. The stranger speaks soft words against his mouth, a curtain of hair tickling Daer's face and threatening to catch onto his horns. The man's fingers run up the curve of his tail, his touches light, teasing. It enthrals and alarms Daer in equal measure.  
  
Nightmares he's used to, ones of fire and brimstone, not ones that sound and feel like his gentlest daydreams, were it not for the warning in his heart. The man's kisses taste like ash in Daer's mouth all the same.  
  
Daer is not one to believe in something as kind as daydreams. If there's something life has taught him, it's that perfect doesn't exist, and something posing as such seldom has an honest reason to do so.  
  
He knows this, yet resisting the pull is harder each time, and breaking the contact hurts so much that it jolts him awake.  
  
The arm around his waist tightens as Astarion shifts closer. Daer feels the elf's breath tickling the skin behind his ear, lips suddenly pressing on it and seeking a spot lower, lower. Daer focuses on the familiar touch, willing it to push out the remnants of the dream. A low moan escapes him when the lips betray the smallest scrape of teeth.  
  
"My," Astarion breathes. "I didn't know you were awake."  
  
"It would be polite to ask first if you wanted to feed."  
  
The elf laughs dryly. "I didn't say I wanted to. Unless you're offering?"  
  
"Do it."  
  
Another kiss against his jugular makes Daer tremble in anticipation. Astarion nibbles the spot lightly, teasing, suckling, but the bite never comes. His hand trails down the tiefling's belly before pausing above his crotch, where the result of his dream is appallingly obvious and needy for attention.  
  
"Again?" Astarion speaks in his ear. "Oh, darling. Were you dreaming about me?"  
  
Daer rolls over to look at him. "Something like that," he says. He doesn't know how he manages a smirk, but he hopes it's convincing.  
  
He doesn't like what the dreams do to his head. What they do to his body he likes even less. It feels violating in ways that make his skin crawl, a discordant note that convinces him the object of his longing is not an ally, however appealing he appears. It feels a personal slight that the man in his dreams is an elf, just like Astarion, but that's where the similarities end, thank the Hells. The dream is perfect, too perfect, all smooth, unblemished skin, not a hair out of place, full limbs, soft features. As if to make sure he heeds its call.  
  
Daer runs his hands across Astarion's chest, down his sides, and the elf's mouth is on his before he can blink twice. Daer feels every bump and line of his scars underneath his fingers as though committing them to memory; that Astarion's real, flesh, blood and imperfections alike. This is of Daer's own choosing, this is given and taken willingly.  
  
He offers no resistance as Astarion pushes him down and straddles him. Their touches are frenzied, ravenous, and Daer wonders quietly whether the other's dreams were disturbed by a visitor, too. Astarion is all rough edges and teeth with him, not a hint of the gentleness the dream promised, and the tiefling relishes it. No pretence, no illusions between the two of them.  
  
“I want to hear you, darling,” Astarion says, breathless. “Don't hold anything back.”  
  
Daer releases the breath that's been sitting at the back of his throat, and something in his head retracts its touch at last. He lets his eyes slip closed, every thought, every sensation he knows now just Astarion, Astarion, Astarion. He thinks of nothing else as he climaxes, and it's with hazy eyes that he watches Astarion, hands on his hips, until he, too, is spent. They exchange no words as Astarion crawls beside him and lets the tiefling gather him in his arms.  
  
“You didn't feed,” Daer says quietly. He knows he'll wake up alone – Astarion never spends the whole night, and Daer is not one to beg for anything – but this moment, until sleep comes, is his to have.  
  
“Later,” is all Astarion replies. His breathing slows down, and Daer continues carding his fingers through his hair when he's already asleep. Daer feels something familiar prickling at the back of his mind, beckoning for him to follow, but he lays awake with his eyes half-open until the eastern sky has grown brighter and driven most of the stars into hiding. And when he at last drifts off, it's with Astarion's weight still in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I jumped into this game without knowing there would be an option for romancing characters (yes, I'm new here) and here I am weeks later, knee-deep in love with my tiefling and his increasingly problematic tadpole situation. Also vampire elves. Came for the DnD, stayed for the romance.


End file.
